Karma del Gatto
by Nekoichi
Summary: After hurting Italy's feelings Germany wakes up one day as a gray blue furred cat. Karma decides to teach him a lesson about life. Germany X Italy TWO-SHOT Yaoi Warning 18 and some fluff, SECOND CHAPTER AVAILABLE! *Edited for spelling errors, somewhat...*
1. My cat and me

*********ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

**Karma del Gatto**

**Summary: After hurting Italy's feelings Germany wakes up one day as a gray blue furred cat. Karma decides to teach him a lesson about life.**

**Neko Note: This is just a short one-shot, I wanted to try out a new anime for fanfictions so I went with Hetalia. If it works out I'll start making Hetalia Fanfics as well, so please enjoy!**

**WARNING! This will contain material references to Yaoi, Rated M for Mature**

**Karma del Gatto****: Is Italian for 'Karma of the Cat'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters of Hetalia and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Germany X Italy**

**Karma of the Cat: ONESHOT**

''Verdammt'' Germany cursed under his breath as he looked around with scowling blue eyes, ''Why? Why did I end up like this?'' he grumbled as he moved over toward a small puddle and looked at his reflection. His blue eyes staring down at a cat, with grayish blue fur. He growled in annoyance and swatted at the reflection with extended claws, ''What the hell happened to me!''

**24 HOURS AGO...**

''Germany! Germany!'' Ludwig blinked then looked over his shoulder as his ally Italy hurried toward him with a smile on his face. ''Germany look I made some more pasta!'' Germany's brows twitched but he said nothing at first as Italy came to a stop in front of him. Japan was following suit at a slower more calming pace. Germany stared down at the pot full of pasta that his friend had made. ''Doesn't it smell good, let's share it, yes?'' he said with anticipation.

Ludwig sighed, ''Alright, but then back to some more training alright'' Italy hesitantly nodded just as Japan came by they're side as well. Germany led them to a grassy moor so they could picnic together and enjoy the pasta. As usual Italy was an excellent cook, if only his combat skills were just as good. Ludwig slurped up the noodles as he glanced at Italy in the corner of his eyes. His mind wondering why the other was so weak all the time, other nations even picked on him when he's not around to protect him. Even his older brother, Romano has a bit more back bone. It just didn't make sense, on top of that he's suppose to be a descendent of Ancient Rome. It just doesn't add up...

Ludwig stiffened slightly when Italy glanced over at him with slight confusion on his face before he smiled and leaned closer to the blond haired male. Licking up a little pasta sauce from Germany's cheek. ''...ITALY!'' Ludwig freaked out, his face running red slightly, ''What are you doing!'' he flinched away.

Italy seemed to tremble in fear at Germany's angry outburst, but Japan deemed it as normal and continued eating. ''T-there.. was s-s-s-auce on your face so I-I-'' he stuttered trying not to run away in fear.

''You don't do things like that Italy! It's wrong und in moral, I'm a man und you are as well, dass is why you can't keep doing things like this Italy'' before he could say anymore Italy was standing up, tears going down the side of his face.

He hiccupped a little and rubbed at his face, ''Germany is being a meanie!'' he cried before running off, Ludwig reached out to him but didn't go after him as he ran away. Instead he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to regain his composure again.

''I think you was a bit to harsh on him'' Japan mumbled as he continued to eat, his expression not changing the whole time, Ludwig simple glanced down at him then upped and left, ''I'm going out to drink'' he replied simple before leaving as well.

Japan sat there in silence, wondering if both of his allies will be ok after by tomorrow. He glanced over his shoulder over at Greece who was walking over to him, with a sleepy expression while his cats followed him.

Japan smiled, ''Kanbanwa Greece-san, can I ask a favor of you?''

**PRESENT...**

Germany began to pace around, this is impossible, so far today he found himself as a cat, falling out of his own bed and tripped on his tail several times. After wondering the streets a while he finds himself here again, in the area of they're training grounds. He wasn't sure why he was turned into a cat, or how he did, hell he doesn't even know why he came back here again. He was useless now, a damn cat that can't fight for jack squat now.

''Arghhhh!'' He growled loudly and swatted at a post that was was part of a wooden fence. This was where they were having lunch before, and where he went a bit over board and shouted at Italy. He sighed and slumped onto the grassy ground, ''What a pain...'' if he was going to be stuck like this...then he would have liked to say sorry to Italy first...his only true friend...

''Oh...Hi Mr. Kitty!'' Ludwig jumped in surprise when he suddenly heard a familiar voice, he flipped around and stared up at Italy who was beaming a soft smile at him. ''Oh Mr. Kitty your so adorable, are lost?'' he asked a bit worried but all Germany could do was back away slowly.

''No no, don't be scared'' Italy suddenly scooped him up and hugged him close, ''Don't worry, I'll take care of you Mr. Kitty'' he said and began to walk with Germany in tow. The former soldier frowned deeply at the odd situation he was in now.

######

Ludwig soon found himself in Italy's home, his blue eyes glancing around curiously as Italy moved to his kitchen. ''Here we go Mr. Kitty, my kitchen, I can make you something nice to eat, how about some pesce and pasta?'' Germany wrinkled his nose at the idea of that. Instead his eyes wondered to the bowl of raw potatoes on the counter. He wiggled out of Italy's hold and onto the counter, pawing at the bowl. ''Oh you want potato?'' Italy giggled a little, '' You remind me of Germany, he likes potatoes too'' he told the feline and petted him softly before getting work on washing the potatoes.

In the end the Italian made mashed potatoes with mixed in fish and tomato sauce. Afterward beckoning the feline to eat it. Ludwig didn't mind it much, eating most of it before Italy scooped him up and took him out the kitchen. ''Bath time~!'' Italy sing songed.

Ludwig stiffened and suddenly started thrashing about, there was no way in hell he would bathe with Italy, that would be too embarrassing!

''Oh? Calm down Mr. Kitty, don't worry I'm going in the tub with you ok'' he said as he held Germany by the scruff of his neck. Ludwig's body immediately felt like it fell loose or something. He frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Italy made his way upstairs into one of his bedrooms, then into a bathroom. The tub was pretty large and they're was all ready hot water running for them.

Ludwig swallowed, his stomach felt like it was swirling in fear and his heart was in his throat. ''Here we go...'' Italy closed and locked the door before placing Germany down, the male soon began to strip. Ludwig's eyes widen a fraction and he looked away, if he were still human he'd be sporting a fine blush. He couldn't help that Italy was so cute! He then felt his scruff being taken a hold of and he was lifted into a hug against Italy's bare chest. He felt soft and his skin was such a nice color tone.

He was so caught up in his though he didn't notice his body entering the bubbly water. He blinked in realization but wasn't freaking out as he laid on Italy's chest half submerged in the water. Italy was smiling at him from where his head was resting on a bathing pillow.

''See it's not that bad...'' Italy said soothingly as he petted Germany on the head, ''Oh by the way, my name is Feliciano, but you can call me Italy, that's what everyone else calls me, even my brother Romano...I'm gonna call you Gattino, it means 'little cat' '' he smiled, his eyes actually opening as he gazed at Germany. They were a beautiful amber color, so alluring and adorable. ''Ya know...you remind me of Germany, he's my best friend'' Ludwig stiffened slightly but relaxed when he felt Feliciano scratch behind his ear. ''I'm also friends with Japan, and Greece, and France, he's one of my relatives, I got plenty of friends though. Romano is my older brother, he may seem mean, but he cares for me, he reminds me of how Germany is too...'' he trailed off and Ludwig pricked his ears up. It was strange to hear things like this from Italy, the boy never talked about his own self much, only shouting about pasta and flirting with pretty girls.

''I really like Germany...'' the feline's eyes widen, like his heart skipped a beat, ''But I'm not sure if Germany likes Italy too...'' he sighed but continued to smile a little, ''It's ok though...Italy doesn't mind...'' he looked at the cat again, who was staring back with slight guilt on his heart. ''Gattino, how about I tell you some stories about when I used to live in Mr. Austria's place with Sir. Holy Rome and Miss. Hungary?'' he smiled, a real one this time and Germany unintentionally purred.

''Ve bene allora! It all started when Grandpa Rome came to get me...''

#######

After bathing Italy dried them both off and he slipped into a wife beater and sleeping shorts, Germany eyeing him the whole time. His mind still thinking on all the things the young male spoke of...It was strange..for some reason he feels like he understood his best friend more...and hearing his confession...'I really like Germany...' his voice kept replaying in his head. It made his heart beat faster and his chest swell.

Was this...lieben?

''Ok Gattino time for bed, Romano is staying over at Mr. Spain's house tonight, he'll be back in the morning, so it's just me and you'' he scooped up Germany and took him to his bed, pulling the blanket over them both and snuggling close to the feline. ''Good night Gattino'' he said sweetly before pecking a kiss on Germany's nose.

Germany watched as Italy began to snooze off, his eyes were closed again. Sleeping in the same bed with him wasn't that strange, he's done before many times. So this wasn't very different right? He frowned a little, thinking about the innocent good night kiss and touched his nose with his paw before looking at Italy. He figure it wasn't so bad, being a cat, he could stay by Italy's side like this...and not worry about the stupid things he does that could get his life in danger all the time, because...He could watch over him this way...

He'll always be here...

''Gute Nacht, Feliciano...''

**LINE**

**I'm sorry if my translations suck! My German and Italian tongue is a bit rusty so please forgive me if you don't like them. Anywho please review and tell me what you think about this fluff. AND if it turns out OK I'll ADD a SECOND CHAPTER that will contain definite LEMON goodness in it. I just wanted to see if this would work first is all. So please review! O [] O**

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****


	2. EXTRA: Me and my cat

*********ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

**Karma del Gatto Extra**

**Summary: After mysteriously changing into a cat and getting adopted by Italy, Germany tries to find a way to get his body back. **

**Neko Note: So sense the first chapter worked out so well I'm adding a new chapter to this so called oneshot, loloz. I'll edit any problems out another time though. So please enjoy your early MEMORIAL DAY gift!**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**Karma del Gatto****: Is Italian for 'Karma of the Cat'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters of Hetalia and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Germany X Italy & some Spain X Romano**

**Karma of the Cat: EXTRA**

''Gattino, time for breakfast~!'' Italy called from the kitchen, as he prepared a plate of tuna mixed with potatoes on it. He placed it on the table just as the gray blue furred cat padded into the kitchen. He had a new collar bow around his neck, striped in the colors of yellow black and red. ''Oh you look so cute with your new collar'' Italy complimented the feline who seem to look away shyly. Italy smiled even more then turned away top get some milk from the fridge. Gattino taking the opportunity to hop onto the tall stool so he could sit at the table as well with Italy who was across from him.

He eyed Italy carefully, noticing the male's health was more or less usually as of late. He wasn't sure why but in this body he could smell sickness on the human but he wasn't showing it on the outside. So he's been keeping his eyes on the little Italian.

Gattino A.K.A. Germany, or his preferred real name Ludwig, was mysteriously transformed into a cat after having an argument with Italy the day before so. He wasn't sure if that was the whole cause of it. Because he already realized his mistake and did go over board with shouting at his comrade. But then again he shouted at Italy all the time. Usually because the other was so weak or air headed. But that didn't make him any less of a friend toward him.

Still...he wasn't sure why he hasn't changed back yet, it's been a good 3 days now as well, and he's spent 2 nights in Italy's bed. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable about it though. Italy would climb into his bed when he was still a human, but Germany wouldn't even realize it until the next morning. But for some reason he's grown used to the idea of having someone next to him while he slept. It was a nice warm feeling really, and he would sometimes missed that when he over worked in the office with his boss breathing down his neck.

Speaking of which he hasn't been to work for 3 days now, makes him wonder if his boss fired him yet or not. Doubt it. He may be absent but he was still more able then his crazy and unpredictable brother Prussia. His older brother was always one to be careful around, he was sneaky sometimes and a bit to straight forward when it came to battles.

Germany sighed and tried to push away all his worries, for now he'll eat then follow Italy around and try to retrace his steps so he can find a way to change back to his normal body. His blue eyes glanced over at Italy as he sat down across from him. The Italian was eating a quiches for breakfast, the feline figure he would, the damn thing was almost no different then a pizza.

''Wie berechenbar(How predictable)...''

Italy blinked then looked up from his meal over at Gattino who stiffened when he realized he spoke in front of the other.

''Cosa(What)...?''

Germany could feel his hair raise as Italy stared at him with a confused expression, the feline then opened his mouth, ''Meow?''

Italy blinked then giggled a little, ''Oh, I thought you spoke for a second there Gattino'' he said in a cheery voice before eating some of his breakfast, ''That would be amazing if you could talk'' he hummed a little. While Germany seemed to be sweating bullets from nervousness. His tail twitching as he realized how close that was.

A knock at the door distracted him and Italy from finishing their plates though, ''Oh a visitor!'' Italy said happily as he stood up from his seat and hurried along in the next room toward his door. Germany lifted a feline brow and hopped off the stool to follow Italy into the next room, looking up as Italy opened the front door.

''Oh, Japan and Greece, you've come to visit me, si?''

Japan smiled at Italy politely as he allowed him inside, Greece following after him while a cat clung to his chest, Germany stiffened and hid behind Italy's foot the best he could. ''Oh, look, I found him the other day and decided to keep him'' Germany felt hands lift him up carefully and pull him into full view of the other two humans.

''...Cute...'' Greece said simply while Japan nodded in agreement.

''His name is Gattino'' the brunette announced as he set Germany back on the floor, Greece's long white haired cat hopped down as well to go over and meow to Germany. The other feline only pretended to meow back for the human's sake. Italy giggled a little, ''They're getting along already'' the Italian said as Japan and Greece watched only while Greece's cat moved to rub his cheek with the other.

''Oh, right, Romano will be home soon and he told me I needed to go out and buy more tomatoes for tonight's dinner before then'' Germany looked up at Italy as he just remembered and he bowed in apologies to Greece and Japan, ''I'm sorry, how about we talk another time?''

Germany sighed in relief and glanced at the other cat, who seemed to be smirking back at him.

'You came out quite good looking'' the feline purred and Germany blinked in shock but soon realized that she was speaking in cat tongues.

''What...do you mean by that?''

''My human requested that you'd be turned into a cat, not just him though, the other one that came along as well''

''Why?''

''To teach you a life lesson...''

Germany felt a shiver run through his body, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from the other feline, ''Was zur Hölle(What the hell)?'' he screeched at the other cat who simply licked at her paw and ran it over her head. He stiffened when he felt eyes on him and noticed Greece glance over at him while Japan and Italy were talking. He quickly looked away and glared daggers at the feline cat.

''Change me back!'' he demanded in a low hiss, the other simply chuckled a little.

''I can't...you have to do it yourself'' she said simply which made Germany clench his jaws in anger.

''What do you mean by myself?'' he gritted through his fangs, trying to stay calm, ''How is it even possible for a cat to change a human into a cat?''

''You wouldn't understand even if I told you'' the feline scoffed with slight amusement in her voice. Germany growled lowly then began to pace in front of the she-cat, who was watching with her brilliant green eyes. ''Body heat''

Ludwig suddenly came to a halt and stared at the other felines again with a confused expression, ''Entschuldigen Sie mich(Excuse me)?''

She giggled a little, not able to help it that the tom's facial expression, well as far as a cat goes, was funny to her. ''I said body heat''

''What does that have to do with anything?''

''Body heat is the cure, to completely change back to normal you need to share body heat with someone else...intimately...it also has to be someone very important to you'' Ludwig's eyes widen in shock then followed the she-cat's eyes as he looked over at the humans, particularly Italy.

''No...nononono! I can't...I...he's my only and best friend...I could crew things up!'' he fumbled for more words while the obviously more knowledgeable feline seem to smiled and shook her head. She stood onto her paws and padded past the male, ''It's the only way to lift the curse, it's called 'Karma of the Cat', or in other words, 'Karma der Katze' in your tongue'' she smiled before leaving him with his mouth open in surprise.

She meowed up at Greece who scooped her up and she clung to his chest again, the three humans exchanged a few words before the two guest left the home, Italy smiled nervously as he closed the door.

*Chu!*

Germany looked up, snapping out of his stupor when he heard Italy suddenly sneeze, the gray blue cat looked at the male worriedly as he came over to pick him up. He meowed to get his attention and Italy affectionately rubbed noses with him, leaving Germany hot under his fur. ''I'm ok don't worry'' his voice was a bit low and weak and his skin under his feline paws felt warm, way to warm. But at the same time that heat was tempting and alluring, his mind going back to what the feline cat told him.

He mused mentally to himself as Italy carried him up stairs, the cat becoming alert again when the human almost tripped on the way. Italy sighed as he finally made it to his bed room and flopped down on his mattress while Germany sat on his stomach. ''I think I'm getting a cold...'' Italy finally spoke, his voice cracked a little, ''I'll have to call brother and ah ah *chu*!'' He sneezed again, Germany stared at him then hopped off to the side of the human who sat up afterward.

The Italian began to pull his shirt over his head, Germany couldn't help but watch as he did, just like when they take a bath together. He just was unable to look away, his eyes always trailed over the male's body. It seemed so delicate and smooth, his nipples pink and in Ludwig's opinion it was cute.

He then stripped down to his under wear and tossed his clothes to the side, like he always does before he goes to sleep sometimes. He then scooched over to his dresser to pick up a house based phone, but not before sneezing again. He spun a few numbers then waited for the line to ring before someone answered from the other end with a click.

''Hey brother...oh you don't sound so good yourself either'' the brunette laughed lightly then listened to his brother's voice as he ranted then scream at Romano for something in the background. ''Yeah, I think I caught a cold...oh..ok then... Grazie fratello, ti amo(Thank you brother, I love you)...'' with that Italy hanged up and settled under the covers, Germany hurried over so he could curl up next to the other.

####################

Romano groaned in annoyance as he reached for the ringing phone that fell off the bed, he moved to quickly answer it, ''Hello...Italy...Ahhh~! Fuck! Ah no, I'm fine~~'' the male struggled to get out calmly as his voice wavered in pleasure. ''Damn it Antonio stop it before I stomp you in face!''

Spain chuckled from behind him and thrusted his hips forward again making the younger male writhe and scowl at him over his shoulder. ''What's wrong, Lovino?''

Romano glared death at the other then looked away to ignore him so he could finish his phone call with his dear precious younger brother who was coming down with a cold. ''Don't worry about the shopping today then, I'll be home soon to take care of you alright...Ti amo troppo(I love you too)...'' He finally hung up then immediately turned enough so he could punch Spain in the face.

''Bastardo, ti ho detto di tagliare fuori(Bastard, I told you to cut it out)!'' Romano snapped at the other in anger, ''And who said you could call me by that 'name'?''

Spain rubbed his cheek in pain and stared down at the other with a sheepish smile, ''What? I find it quite sexy...Lovino...''

''I said shut-Ahhh~!'' Romano gasped as he felt Spain moved from in side him, his manhood jabbing into his sweet spot, ''Your not getting...off...so easily...'' the brunette hissed through his teeth as Spain began to thrust into him at a manageable pace, his hands holding either side of Romano's hips and his teeth nipped at an ear. After a while of moaning and panting Romano glanced over his shoulder at the other, ''Ti amo ... Antonio ...(I love you...Antonio)''

Spain smirked then whispered into the other's ears, ''Te quiero demasiado Lovino(I love you too Lovino)''

####################

Germany sighed as he watched Italy sleep, his mouth pursed as he clenched his jaw closed, his mind going over plenty of possibilities if he decides to go through with what the other feline told him earlier that day. Plus...it might benefit both him an Italy...the German having remember that you could sweat out a fever. He looked over Italy's face as he panted in his sleep, his cheeks were flushed red from the fever he was suffering through. And from what he heard on the phone on Italy's side, Romano would come to take care of him...but how long will that take...

He blinked(even though cat's aren't suppose too, loloz) and glanced over at Italy's bedroom window as something caught his attention. Snow...it was snowing outside, his tail twitched in agitation as he hopped onto the near by window ledge and looked through the glass. Definitely snow, and it was sticking to the roads and grass with ease.

*Cough Cough*

He turned to look at Italy as he gave a few weak coughs, his brows furrowed in pain and grimace over his own sickness. Germany exhaled deeply then hopped back onto the bed after finally making up his mind. He moved up tot he blankets and squirmed underneath them. It was hot from Italy heightened body heat, underneath the sheets. His whiskers quivered as he moved closer to Feliciano's body. The male's chest rose and fell as he curled up on top of it. He snuggled into the other clothes and tried to warm up even more. Letting the male's scent flood his senses, he could feel himself salivating just from being this close. He swallowed and shook his head, trying to convince himself he wasn't pervert at heart.

He closed his eyes slowly and let his heart beat calm itself, his body tingled with an unknown feeling as it spread through out every inch of his body.

''Ah...Gattino, your heavy...''

Germany's eyes shot open and he almost fell over in disbelief, he was in his human form again...and in the nude!

He quickly sat up away from Italy, the male's legs on either side of him, giving the German a nice view, causing him to blush lightly. He jumped in surprise when he felt something furry brush against his back. He cover his mouth so he wouldn't make as sound as Italy stirred in his sleep then glanced over his shoulder to see his still existing long feline tail. He frowned a bit as the strange blue gray appendage swayed in the ear. He then moved to his head and noticed he still had cat ears as well, making his sigh.

''...Ger...many...?''

Germany blinked as he looked down at Italy, the younger male stared right back at him. But his amber eyes were fixated on the muscular male's feline cat ears and tail.

''...'' Germany was stiff and uneasy, not sure what to do now that he's been seen like this.

''Gatto(Cat)...''

''Was(What)?''

Italy laughed a little then reached up slowly with one hand and petted Germany on the head, ''I said 'cat'. Because you look like a cat right now...how did you do make yourself that way...and how did Germany get into Italy's house. Were you worried about me?''

German was silent for a moment the n opened his mouth to speak, ''I've been here this whole time...and I'm not 100% sure how I got this way...but I know how to fix it...'' Italy gave him a confused expression as he stared up at Ludwig, not understanding the other much. Germany smiled a little at the other's obliviousness.

''You named me Gattino remember, but I don't think I'm so little now...''

Italy stared at Germany then his eyes moved to the collar that was stretched around the male's neck, red, black and yellow...his eyes then moved lower and his face blazed red. ''Germany...why are you naked?'' the male asked nervously and looked away.

Germany, having forgotten he was naked still smirked at Italy's shyness, ''Because I changed back this way. I need your help so I can get rid of this curse completely. I wanted to apologize to you first, but...'' he trailed off as he moved so his hands were on either side of the younger male's head. Italy flinched slightly and stared up at the male in slight fear and curiosity.

Germany's eyes seemed slitted as he moved down lower, leaning in close enough so his lips hover over the others, the Italian not complaining or yelling at him at the time that followed. So Ludwig took it as an indication that the male didn't mind. He pressed his lips over Italy's before pulling away to study the male's facial expression. The boy seemed lost in a daze and his cheeks were a fire with embarrassment or maybe it was the fever.

He moved in to capture the male's lips again, this time gently sucking on the boy's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Italy moaned weakly as Germany's tongue laved over his own before mapping and claiming his mouth.

Italy furrowed his brows and looked away to break the deep kiss, ''Know you'll catch my cold'' the male whined in a cute way which had Germany grinning to no end at the other's cuteness. Sure he had self control but truth be told he rather enjoyed a little rough play with his partner. But he didn't want to hurt Italy in any way, especially in his current condition.

''Don't worry, I don't get sick that easily'' the blonde haired male mumbled before packing another kiss on Feliciano lips then began to kiss butterflies down to the male's neck then to his chest. One hand moved to rub his finger's over a nipple while his mouth sealed it'self over the other nipple.

''Ahhh~! Wait, t-this feels weird Germany''

''It's ok, just give it time and it'll feel better'' the blond spoke before licking at one of Italy's pert pink nipples. The boy trembled slight under him, but it wasn't out of fear, it was out of anticipation and pleasure. Germany's free hand slowly moved over Italy's legs, rubbing them smoothly until he came to the body's inner thighs, causing him to gasp sharply. Germany's eyes studied Italy's face as he massaged his inner thighs before cupping his crotch.

''ahhhh...feels w-weird...'' Italy whined cutely and squirmed a little as Germany's finger's fondled him through his underwear. The sight of the male gasping and moaning made Germany hard as nails.

''Ficken(Fuck)'' Germany cursed as Italy panted and gave a high moan before pre-ejaculating through his underwear. Germany moved his soiled fingers up between the two of them so Italy could see the mess he made as he reopened his eyes. Before he could say anything the fingers dissapered inside Germany's mouth as he tasted Italy's cum. The Italian looked at him in shock, but Germany could feel the other male's reawaken member poke him.

Italy swallowed nervously as Germany removed his fingers from his sinful mouth and returned his hand where it was previously after effectively removing Italy's underwear with little problem. After tossing it aside, his saliva lubed finger prodded at Italy's virgin entrance, where some of his pre-cum had dribbled down to.

''Ger-Germany! Wait, what are you doing'' Italy shivered unconsciously while his hand's weakly pushed at Germany's chest, his eyes glued to the other shuffle his fingers near his ass hole.

''I'm preparing you, now keep still'' Germany said simply before slipping a finger inside him.

''Annhh! Hurts!'' Italy cried out and tears began to form in his eyes, Germany looked up at him a bit worried, but he moved his finger so Italy could stretch to the change. He slipped a second one in but this time he sealed his lips over Italy's so he could swallow his cries.

''Mmmmmnn~~'' The Italian moaned into his mouth as he pumped the two digits in and out of him, searching for something specific, but finally came across something when Italy took a sharp intake of breath. ''Feels...good...do it again...'' he looked up at Germany with begging amber eyes, ones the German could not refuse. His middle finger brushed against the male's prostate causing a jolt of pleasure to spark though Italy. ''Ahh! More! Così buono(So good), Germany!'' Feliciano cried out

Germany suddenly slipped his fingers out the other, leaving Italy feeling at loss. He frowned unhappily and stared at Germany in confusion as he spat into one hand and lubed up his monstrous hard on. ''Are you ready'' Germany grinned in a predatory way, which was unusual from his usual stoic self. Maybe it was things like this that brought out the German's true side, making Italy shiver and try to squirm away.

''That's not...gonna fit though...'' he mumbled and Germany lifted a brow, his tail wrapping around Italy's right ankle while his hands moved to the boy's hips as he pulled him back close again.

''Don't worry it'll fit...'' he moved one of his hands to cup Italy's face, which made him stiffen from the touch at first. He blinked at Germany before nodding slowly.

''Ok...''

Germany hesitated before lining his cock up with Italy's puckered twitching pink entrance. The boy was giving off so much heat right now Germany felt like he was going to drown in it. He moved his hips slowly so the head of his cock was pressing into Italy's entrance. ''Ahhhh~~~'' the brunette moaned weakly as he felt his moist cavern stretch to accommodate the head or Germany's manhood. The blond haired male his in pleasure as he held both of Italy's hips while his legs were spread nicely on either side of him as he brought to male closer.

''To much! Ahhh~~!'' Italy moaned loudly as Germany slipped inside him until he was fully sheath inside Italy. He panted, his mind screaming at him to pound like there was no end, into the smaller male. But he held himself back so Italy could get over the pain and adjust to the stretch.

''Hurt...hurts...''Italy whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks but Germany moved to lick them up, the male opened his eyes to look up at Germany. His beautiful amber eyes were glazed with emotions as his hand's braced themselves on both Germany's shoulders. The brunette hen wiggled his ass a little causing Germany to hiss as he bucked his hips in return.

''Ah!...Germany...si prega di fottermi(Please Fuck me)...Ho bisogno di più di te(I need more of you)''

Germany was stunned for a moment but moved his hips again making Italy whine as his dick pumped into his body slowly. ''Italy...your so tight...'' the German scowled lightly but his mouth was curved in smirk. His hands were splayed on both sides of Feliciano's body, the bed squeaking as he thrusted into the male.

''Ahh Ger~~many~~''

''Say my real name Feliciano'' the German husked into his ear before biting at it gently and and slamming into Italy's prostate, causing the male to scream in pleasure.

''Lu...Lu~~Ludwig-ahh~'' Feliciano moaned while his voice shook, his nails digging into Germany's shoulder's as he picked up his pace, while his legs wrapped around Germany so his cock would impale him deeper.

''More! Ah più ~!(More! Ah more~!)

Germany growled in an animalistic way as his ears flattened against his head, he leaned away from Italy's body, the small male's hand slipping from his shoulders and digging into the sheets under him instead. He pulled Italy even closer as he hiked the male's wonderful legs over his shoulder's before slamming into the male again.

''Troppo, andando a cum!(Too much, going to cum!)'' Italy whined in s high pitch voice before a moan escaped his lips and echoed off the walls along with sound of hot wet flesh slapping together as Germany banged him into the mattress.

''Dann cum für mich Feliciano(Then cum for me Feliciano)'' Germany growled loudly as he picked up his pace, his stomach coiling in a tight heat, knowing he was going to find his release soon too. Italy gasped like a fish for water, his head going side to side as he felt his completion nearing. His finger's trembled and his body sparked with pleasure every time Germany's fat cock slammed into his sweet spot, his mouth mumbling gibberish in his native tongue.

His vision flashed white and his back arched, ''LUDWIG~~!'' Italy screamed at the top of his lungs, crying out in ecstasy as his neglected manhood spewed his seed between they're bodies. Germany stiffened up a little, almost loosing his breath when Italy's molten hot insides tightened and spasmed around his dick. He thrusted a few more times, looking down, one hand moving to cup Italy's chin so he could see the other's exotic expression as he came.

''Feliciano...Feliciano...Feliciano...'' Germany chanted the other's name as he pounded into his twitching tight whole, his dick pulse with heat. He grunted in pleasure before spilling his hot thick seed into the other's ass. ''Fuuahh...Feliciano so gut ... so verdammt schön(Fuuahh...Feliciano so good...so fucking beautiful)'' Germany panted heavily trying to breath and catch his breath. He let Italy's leg's down from his shoulder as he moved in for a smoldering kiss. Italy moaned weakly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck to pull him in close.

''Ludwig...'' the brunette breathed against the other's lips when they parted.

Germany stared at him, entranced by Italy's eyes, his mouth opening to say something with out him thinking it through, '' Ich liebe dich Feliciano'' Tears ran down Italy's cheeks as his smiled a little at Germany, then leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

''Ich liebe dich auch Ludwig'' Germany's eyes blinked in slight surprise at Italy's words, which were spoken in the blonds' tongue, not Italian. He was about to ask when the other learned to speak German but the thought left him when the brunette kissed him again. Germany smiled genuinely before moving his hips so his limp cock could slip out of Italy's cum coated insides. The male whimpered slightly, while Germany moved on the bed so he was lying next to the other then used his right arm to pull the other closer.

''Gute Nacht, Feliciano...''

''Buonanotte, Ludwig''

####################

Germany cracked his eyes open and groaned in annoyance as he felt sunlight burn his vision, he sat up slowly and held his forehead, trying to comfort the somewhat headache he had from last night. He scowled deeply then glanced over at a mirror on a near by dresser. His blue eyes stared in shock as he ran fingers through his slightly messy hair, then patted just above his ass as if looking for something. But there was nothing. ''Their...gone...'' he realized then stopped to take in his surroundings.

His mind ran through many thoughts as he stepped off the bed he was lying in then made his way to the nearby bathroom. He quickly showered and slicked his hair back before stepping out the tub he was in, smelling like lavender and his own personal musky scent. He tied on a bathroom robe before exiting the bathroom, stopping to take in a wonderful aroma emanating from outside the room. He followed the holy smell down the stairs from out the bedroom then into the kitchen once he was on level ground. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Italy was standing in front of the kitchen stove with his back to the blonde haired male, wearing nothing but a cooking apron, Germany's could feel his dick twitch as he got a good look at Italy's cute little ass. He moved quietly, like a cat stalking it's prey then slipped his arms around the other's waist from behind.

''guten Morgen(Good Morning)'' he whispered into Italy's ears, the other shiver from the action.

''Good morning to you too Germany'' the smaller male said in a voice as sweet as honey as he glanced up over his shoulder at Germany, the other male leaning down just enough to kiss the other male sinfully.

''What for breakfast?'' the German asked as their lips parted, leaving Italy with a cute flustered expression.

''Oh um...Crêpe '' he smiled brightly as his eyes returned to the stove.

Germany looked over his head then glanced over at the bottle of whip cream to their right on the counter, that was most likely for crêpes...well that is until he had a nice idea form in his head.

''Ahh~!'' Italy jumped a little as he felt Germany rub his morning wood between his ass cheeks, ''Germany...I'm cooking...''

''I know...'' Germany said with a smirk as a hand slipped to turn the stove over, while the blonds' mouth moved to suckle on Italy's neck. ''I just gotta take your temperature real quick to make sure your fevers gone...''

Italy moaned cutely as he was dry humped over the counter suddenly, the two love birds unaware that all their sounds of love making and their activities were being observed carefully.

####################

''They're going at it again...'' Spain mumbled as he looked through a pair of binoculars, from where he was hidden in a bush a bit away from Italy's home.

''Oh vraiment?(Oh really?) Let me see! Let me see!'' France begged eagerly as he tried to take the binoculars but Spain kept them out of reach, until they were suddenly snatched away. The two looked up at Prussia as he smirked down at them with the binoculars in hand.

''It's my baby brother down there so I get to look, got it?'' he grinned making France frown and Spain sigh.

Prussia snickered in delight but stopped when the binoculars were taken again, ''No, my brother's down there too and I won't have you guys spying on them!'' Romano raged.

''Tch, someone sounds jealous'' Prussia teased a little causing Romano to blush hotly.

''No I'm not-!'' he blinked when he realized the binoculars weren't in his hand any more.

''Fajne ...(Cool), they're really going at it down there'' Poland whistled as he looked through the small device. Romano felt a tick of anger on his forehead as he stomped towards Poland who was blissfully unphased by his surroundings at the moment.

Austria shook his head, ''Such low lives...'' he muttered as he sipped some of his tea while sitting in a chair under the shade of a table umbrella. Across from him, Switzerland polished his guns, ignoring everyone else.

Japan smiled from where he was next to Greece as they sat on mats on the grassy ground, while UK shared his food with America, on his right. On the other side of Greece was China and Russia, the younger male was trying to shy away from the overbearing silver haired male. Who was smiling like there was nothing wrong.

''I'm glad this worked out so nicely...'' Japan spoke softly before taking a small bite of his rice ball, ''It's too bad they are missing out on this picnic...''

Greece stared at him blankly then looked down at his white long haired cat between his legs as she purred and rubbed up against his knee, staring up at him with her pretty blue eyes.

''By the way Greece-san...''

''Yes?''

''What is that cat's name?''

''...Molly?''

**LINE**

**Loloz, with that last part with Greece and Japan, I related it to an episode in Season two when Japan asked Greece if he named his cats. Then Greece took for ever to answer and finally said the first name that came to mind. XD Anywho, I hoped you guys liked this additional chapter to Karma of the Cat. And I do apologize if my translations sucked a little or a lot. Also after a little research I stumbled upon something interesting. Apparently Prussia thought Italy was cute and decided to ask him out**** in a drama adaptation of his blog event****, but Italy was too fixated on Prussia's pet bird, to actually realize what Prussia said. He was so oblivious and cute loloz. So apparently it's totally confirmed that Prussia has a crush on Italy. And thus I got inspiration for a new Fanfic. So look out for a Germany/Prussia X Italy one shot at some point! Also review and tell me what you think about this chapter and if you like the idea of some GerPruIta! O w O**

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****


End file.
